


The Little Things

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, crossing guard!phil, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, phan oneshot, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Phil’s a crossing guard at an intersection Dan passes every day on his way to work. Dan can’t help but admire the littlest things about him. His hair, his smile, even his shoes. After all, it is the littlest things that mean the most.





	The Little Things

Crosswalks are so stressful. Dan could literally get hit by a car at any point in time. And even worse, he has to go it alone every single day. Dan’s job simply doesn’t pay enough for him to get a car, and he’s close enough to walk to work. But he always has to walk through a crosswalk. Maybe if they’d hire a crossing guard or something, he wouldn’t be so nervous every time he has to cross. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before stepping onto the white line. “Hey, wait up!” An arm sticks out in front of Dan, stopping him from walking into the road. “Didn’t you see me telling you not to go?”

Dan looks over to see an ebony-haired man about his age wearing an orange vest with a sash that says ‘crossing guard’. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know there was a crossing guard here.” 

“It’s my first day,” the man says, obviously slightly nervous. He doesn’t seem to be the best at human interaction, and his job is full of it. 

“Great. I’ve been wishing for a crossing guard here for ages.” 

“Well, your wish has been granted!” he says extravagantly, and they both start laughing. “You can go ahead.” Dan walks off, almost reluctantly. Dan wishes he had at least gotten the man’s name. 

Dan walks back from work that evening hoping to see the man again and ask for a name. He smiles as he sees the orange vest from the distance. But as he approaches, the figure wearing the vest turns and he sees a woman he’s never seen before. Apparently the man only works the morning shift. 

The next morning when Dan comes to the crosswalk, he’s ecstatic to see the man standing at the corner, directing traffic. He waves. “Hey, it’s the guy who failed to acknowledge my existence!” 

“Well, if you’d like something easier, you can call me Dan.” 

“Dan.” The man nods. “Nice name. I’m Phil.” Phil reaches out his hand to shake Dan’s. Dan immediately notices how soft his hand is. He must moisturize. 

“Nice to meet you, Phil.” Dan smiles and Phil smiles back. Dan gazes into his blue-green eyes. When he smiles, it brings out a yellow tint to them. They remind Dan of a sunrise over the sea. 

“Dan?” He’s jolted back to reality when Phil says his name. “You can cross now.” 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry…” Dan walks off blushing. Did he really make that much of a fool of himself in front of such a cute guy? Dan suddenly realizes that he thinks of Phil as cute. But he’s really not wrong. 

The next day is a Friday. Dan makes his routine trip to the crosswalk, and meets Phil there. Before Phil notices him, Dan does a quick scan of his body. He notices Phil’s black Converse and jeans. All black under that bright orange vest. Dan approves. “Hey, Phil!”

“Hey, Dan! How’s it going?” 

“Good. Also, I must applaud the fact that out of all the people I’m sure you talk to, you manage to remember my name.” 

Phil’s cheeks turn a rosy red and he twiddles his thumbs. “I really don’t talk to anyone else…” 

“I relate. Literally, if you think you’re a bigger introvert than me, you’re wrong.” Phil chuckles, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he grins. Dan blushes himself as he admires this ray of sunshine giggling in front of him. 

“You know, it’s really nice talking to you, Dan. I almost don’t want to let you go.” 

“I can agree to that. But I’ve got work.” 

Phil frowns. “Well, then you can cross.” Dan walks off, his mind flooded with thoughts. He’s special enough that Phil would talk to him, out of all the people that pass through the crosswalk? And Phil didn’t want him to leave? What does all this mean? Dan has a thought, but he’s never been much of the optimist, and he doesn’t want to get his hopes up too high. But from taking the time to look at the little things, Dan’s made a hopeful conclusion that Phil might have feelings for him too. 

Saturday rolls around and Dan wakes up at 10:00. Obviously he doesn’t have to go to work, but he wants to see Phil. He decides on going for coffee at the Starbucks down the street, and seeing if Phil’s there. He throws on a tee shirt and black jeans, not bothering to fix his wavy hair. Dan puts on his black Converse, just like Phil’s, and heads out the door of his flat. 

With each step he takes that brings him closer to Phil’s corner, Dan’s heart starts beating a bit quicker. As he approaches the corner, he sees a figure in the orange vest. As the man turns his head, he sees Phil there. His face lights up. “Hey, Dan! A bit late today?” 

“Well, I don’t have work. I was just heading to Starbucks.” 

Phil pulls out his phone and checks the time. “My shift is actually ending right now. Here’s the next girl now. Would you…” Phil stammers and Dan can see his nerves taking over as he crosses his legs, the tip of his Converse shoe pivoting on the pavement. “Would you mind if I tag along?”

Both of their faces are beet red at this point. They’re finally going to hang out, just the two of them. “No. Not at all! That sounds great.” Dan smiles. 

“Cool!” Phil beams, obviously thrilled to go get coffee with him. Dan’s thrilled too, not only because they’re going to get coffee, but because Phil’s so excited. It gives Dan a bit of hope. Phil hands over his duties to the other crossing guard who arrived a moment ago, then turns to Dan. “Ready?” 

“Of course.” 

“So that’s your natural hair?”

Dan crouches into the corner of the booth, sipping his nearly empty cup of latte. “Maybe…” 

“Why do you straighten it? I would trade you any day.” 

Dan takes a deep breath. Is he really about to make the first move? “I guess it’s like my sexuality. I attempt to straighten it, but it just doesn’t work.” Dan braces himself for a response.

Phil simply starts laughing. “I wasn’t expecting that.” He hesitates. “I relate, though. Of course, I have straight hair, but that’s about the only difference.” He smiles, and Dan can finally tell for sure; Phil likes him too. “So, in light of all that…” Phil takes a deep breath. Dan’s heart starts beating out of his chest. “What do you say I take you out on a real date sometime?” 

Before Dan can respond, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a neatly folded slip of paper, holding it out to Dan. He takes it, assuming it’s Phil’s phone number, and slips it into his pocket. “I’d like that.” Dan smiles and takes his last sip of coffee. 

“So, maybe see you tomorrow night?” Dan nods and Phil leaves the Starbucks, smiling and waving goodbye. Dan takes the paper out of his pocket and unfolds it to put Phil’s number in his phone. His eyes widen as he gapes at the paper. Phil’s written his number in beautiful handwriting, and surrounded it with perfectly drawn roses and hearts. 

Dan’s utterly amazed. If Phil’s ever going to leave an impression on him, this is it. Of course, Dan knows it doesn’t matter. It’s simply a drawing on a piece of paper. But sometimes it’s the little things that matter the most.


End file.
